


The Thunderstorm

by JaliceCookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Fatherhood, Harry needs a safe Family, Hogwarts, Kids, M/M, Quidditch, Rain, Siblings, Thunder - Freeform, Toddlers, highchair, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: The loud Thunderstorm got worse during the last Quidditch game . Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin and Harry wanted to prove so badly,  that he was a better Seeker than Malfoy. But the Thunderstorm knocked most the Quidditch players off their brooms. Harry wakes up in a completely different and strange World - where everything Harry thought he knews is turned upside down and his Parents are two Adults, from whom the boy never thoughed in that way. In this new world, Harry learns for the first time what trust, care and family love really means. (Severus x Lucius)
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

The Storm raged over the Quidditch at his highest Point. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin. The Enemys Potter and Malfoy flew close behind each other, looking for the golden snitch and both wanted to win for their Team. It had started to rain a long time ago and the Conditions were more than just a bit difficult. The other Students were in the stands and cheered on their team and the remaining players tried to get the best out of that game and at the same time to stay on the Broom. The wind got worse and Harry saw that Fred and George Weasley were struggling to stay on their brooms.

"You're going to lose Malfoy! Last year you didn't even notice that the golden snitch was next to your ear!" shouted Harry against the wind, and that phrase made Draco just give his rival an annoyed look .

  
"Was your father disappointed with you? You couldn't even keep yourself on the broom!", Harry continued and he discovered the Slytherin's younger sister flying a few meters below him.

  
"Or does he have to buy the Place in the Slytherin Qudditch Team for your sister as well? We already know she's bad at Quidditch?" Harry added and Draco accelerated his pace, wanting to concentrate on the search of the Golden Snitch. It was hardly a secret that his little sister was bad at this Sport- but how should Potter know that Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy make the requirement that both offsprings shine in the Sport. And it really was no secret that the younger blonde haired girl, was so terribly bad in her player position. What did Potter think he was judging about his little sister like that? After all, he had no family...or Siblings.

  
"Have you ever heard yourself talking, Potter? Just because you're Dumbledore's favorit - doesn't give you the right to insult my little sister!" Draco spoke threateningly, ramming Harry aggressively with the broom - but the Gryffindor hold tight his hands around the wood. 

The golden snitch rushed past the two seekers and the wizards leaned forward on their brooms and a race was starting between them.

A few meters away, Fred and George Weasley had spottetd Draco's little sister, who had grabbed the Quaffle a few moments ago and unfairly knocked one of the Gryffindor team members off her broom. Of course the coach hadn't seen that and the twins wanted to take it into their own hands.

"Hey Cordelia! This is for Alicia!" - Fred called out the Slytherin's name and seconds later George shot the Bludger straight in the direction of the 12th year old. Cordelia had to fly lower, lost the Quaffle and landed on the sandy part of the field. The twins gave each other a high five and decided to chase the younger Malfoy a little , after she swung back onto her broom to continue playing.

The Thunderstorm got stronger and while the Quidditch Players had their hands full trying to find some way to deal with the rain and the worse weather conditions, it started to lightning. The golden snitch often changed its direction and both Harry and Draco had to be careful not to collide with the other players.

They heard Madam Hooch shouting from below with the voice spell that the Quidditch game had to be stopped to ensure the safety of the players.

But both Harry and Draco wanted to prove that they were the better and more talented seeker and when the Snitch was within reach, both hands were held out - at that moment they were hit by a strong blast of wind - Harry flung into Draco's broom and both threatened to hit the floor of the field.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see a bolt of lightning struck next to Cordelia and the Weasley twins, who were knocked off from their brooms. Then the ground got closer and closer and the last thing Harry Potter could remember was a pain in his head and some very bright flashes - before everything went black.

*******

Something kept boxing him. It was like an annoying insect that kept pressing in the same place on his arm and disrupting Harry's restful sleep. The fall must have been so bad that he is now in the hospital wing and imagining things. Madam Pomfrey has no insects to sting and a deep sigh escaped Harry. The boxing and touching stopped for a moment and then it was continued on the other arm. Annoyed, Harry turned around in the bed and suddenly a pain ran through him that was so intense that he immediately opened his eyes and made a painful sound.

The first thing Harry could tell was that he was in the closet under the stairs. He was with the Dursleys in Surrey and the little lightbulb above his bed was on. But something was wrong - because the person who punched him on the arm was Cordelia Malfoy - just in a much smaller version.

"Malfoy ?! What the hell are you doing here ?!" Harry said furiously and wanted to pull the covers over his head - but the smaller version of Draco's sister just grabbed the covers, pulled them away and pointed at the little locked door .

"New Baby and Lia home. Muggle mean", said the blonde and Harry let his head sink into the pillow. Fuck what was that a crazy and absurd dream. He must have hit his head really hard after the fall.

"Get out of my dream Malfoy, you can't even play Quidditch properly - I don't have to endure you in a bizarre dream too", Harry yelped and at that moment the door to the small room opened and Dudley first grabbed Cordelia's wrist and pushed her out of the room and then he kicked Harry's bed several times before pushing the boy out of it. Had Dudley always been so strong and since when was it so painful to land on the floor?

"Stupid babies! Mommy and Daddy said you should clean the bathroom!", Dudley said with a nasty grin and only then did Harry notice that Dudley looked much younger than he had remembered. That version of Dudley was maybe five or six years old.

"Don't these freaks listen to you Dudley ?! Well let´s see!" - the loud voice of Uncle Vernon came from the living room and the sharp panicked scream from Cordelia made Harry doubt for a moment that it could be a dream. Or maybe he was just hallucinating. Certainly it were painkillers of some kind that made him have a distorted view of reality.

  
However, the pain was really damn real when Uncle Vernon grabbed him and dragged it upstairs. Harry knew what was coming and he wanted to close his eyes. No, he couldn't be there again. He had just played in another Quidditch game - how did he get to Surrey, please?

  
In the bathroom, Harry looked in the mirror and was shocked again. Because instead of his usual 14-year-old reflection in the mirror, a perhaps 2-year-old baby looked at him with fearful eyes.  
  


What is happened please?

Uncle Vernon pushed Harry to the floor and the boy saw Cordelia crouch in a corner and make herself as small as possible. Aunt Petunia and Dudley appeared in the doorway. His aunt had a wooden spoon in her hand, which she passed to Vernon and when the plump man was about to use it - three adult figures apparated into the bathroom, disarming Vernon and were the Reason, why Petunia had screamed scared and pulled Dudley closer to herself .

"You wicked disgusting Muggles will regret kidnapping my babies - Cru ..."  
"Malfoy - not in front of the Kids. Let us take them to the hospital wing in Hogwarts first. Madam Pomfrey already knows whats going on and will prepare everything"  
"Lockhart please?! Those Muggles kidnapped ... our babies! I can use the Torture Curse because they deserve it!"  
"Or you leave them to the Aurors. They are on their way. Even if these Muggles really deserve it"  
"You have a tongue Nott? Why don't you use it to read this Trolls their rights, as a lawyer for magical Cases, huh? Oh I forgot, they don't have any!"  
"Nott! Malfoy! That doesn't help - I'm taking the two little ones to Hogwarts and handing them over to Madam Pomfrey - you guys take care of this until the Aurors arrive?"  
"I wouldn't even entrust you with a kitten Lockhart. You stay here with Nott. Then you can prove your so highly good working spells!" - Lucius Malfoy silenced Gilderoy Lockhart with this sentence as well as the magical Lawyer Paul Nott.

Harry watched with horror as the Deatheater Lucius Malfoy walked up to him and held out his hands - but then Harry slid further against the wall, hit his head and passed out again. Today wasn't his day and he could only hope that the next time he woke up , he wouldn't have such a strange dream again.

*******

"I had told Dumbledore from the start ,, to send these Muggles to Azkaban. Just kidnap our two smallest Children and scare them to death. Thanks Merlin, how well the tracking spell worked."

Severus Snape's deep voice sounded uncomfortable close to his ear and Harry's eyes widened after he opend them. This dream got worse and worse, because the scary cold and dangerous Potions Master was holding him in his arms - they were in the hospital wing in Hogwarts and the way the wizard ran his hand over Harry's head soothingly and kind of comforting - caused the boy to burst into tears.

What was happening please?


	2. Chapter 2.

The hand ran over the back of the crying toddler calmly.

The tears ran relentlessly down the little boy's face and the fact that he was so close to the dreaded Potions Professor's body , that he could involuntarily hear Snape's heartbeat made Harry even more frightened.

All that was happening here was disturbing and the Emotions in him were just going on a roller coaster ride.

He was torn how to react now. The fear he felt to have to go back to his Relatives in Surrey fought with the tiredness , that he felt was getting stronger and in all the chaos the Reason that it must be a crazy bizarre dream , tried to appeal to Harry. Under such Circumstances, everyone would react with overwhelm and maybe with tears too.

"I performed a diagnostic spell. Harry suffered some bruises and pain from the kidnapping. I've already given him a Potion to relieve the pain - but like Cordelia, he will be determined by the psychological consequences of the horrific treatment - for a while he will be a bit clingy maybe... ", Madam Pomfrey explained over Harry's crying.

"That won't be a Problem. Lucius and I had a lot of sleepless nights , when Harry was rescued from this hell six months ago. What else did the Diagnosis spell reveal...did these Muggles....?"; Harry felt how Snape gently cover his ears, so he couldn't understand what exactly he was asking Madam Pomfrey.

But at least the Tears that had stopped running down his face for a moment, he noticed Madam Pomfrey just shaking her head.

".... no trace of it. I am sure that, under your Care and the help of Harrys Siblings, he will quickly become again the happy oTddler we all know and love. I'll write down another potion and medicine for the kids- those both toddlers need to take for the next few days- However, I have to say that it is not very popular and tastes bitter", Madam Pomfrey finished her sentence and Harry had meanwhile stopped whimpering to find an escape from Snape's arms .

"Thank you Poppy. The poor little troubled wizard and I should go back to our quarters. I think he'll calm down when he's in his familiar surroundings", Severus Snape said to the witch.

  
"Good luck and still some restful hours of sleep to both of you. Oh and please tell the big brother of the two little ones, to come back to me because because of the injury from Quidditch training on Friday. I want to check the healing process," said Madam Pomfrey her final words to the potions teacher - before she dismissed him and Harry.

Wait - what did Snape mean by "our quarters" - Harry didn't want to go into the private quarters of the Professor, who had made him the laughing stock and the culprit in potions for the last few years of school.

Harry turned in Snape's arms and tried to call Madam Pomfrey for help - or alternatively call for his wand with an Accio spell. He had carried it with him during the Quidditch game - now, of course, it was no longer there.

"Ssssh Harry - we'll be in our quarters in a Moment and everything will be fine . Your siblings will be there too and you will never have to set a foot near these Muggles again - I promise you that", Snape muttered softly Harry and walked faster through the Hallways of the Castle.

They were soon in the Dungeons and Harry's crying died down the moment Snape entered his quarters and there was no one else on the couch in the living room but Lucius Malfoy.

"How is my little Lion? Has Madam Pomfrey been able to heal the head Injury?" - Lucius stepped next to Severus and stroked over the boy's hair.

Harry was speachless about the fact , that the Death Eater and dreaded Ministry Wizard Lucius Malfoy called him by a nickname and stroked over his hair ... like Snape had done - and that all seemed , in connection with the closeness he got from Snape (and actually didn't want to have) the fatiguing state got worse even more.

Harry no longer understand, what Snape's response to the head injury was - because Harry was already being drawn into the world of dreams. His eyes closed, he stopped crying and fell asleep.

Hopefully it was a good night's sleep - or the end of the dream.


End file.
